Golden Hearts
by Goosefire
Summary: The true story of the Gold Ranger
1. Chapter 1

This is how the saga of the Gold Ranger should have unfolded.. later chapters will feature a surprising origin of the gold power and Pyramidas. Sequel to Green Dreams

**GOLDEN HEARTS**

The Zeos were getting beat pretty badly; Wolfbane had them on the ropes; then that odd noise had set off everything. Billy had done a comparison scan and learned that the interference pattern was an exact match for the Zeo crystal the others used. He had received only a partial visual and couldn't learn much about the vehicle although it looked roughly like a pyramid, albeit one of high-tech construction and not of stone.

Tanya, Rocky and Adam were attacked by cogs while attempting to triangulate the power and contacted Kat and Tommy. While processing this Kat noticed Billy had vanished. Setting this aside they morphed and teleported into the fight. Time after time they attacked and fought well but Wolfbane was simply too much. In the middle of boasting Wolfbane and his cogs were struck by a golden-streaked blur.

The Gold Ranger had arrived.

With great precision he started cleaning house left and right; then summoned his Gold power staff when things started to get hairy. The staff produced energy that destroyed the cogs and allowed the new ranger a burst of speed. The other rangers summoned their Megazord but lost to Wolfbane. The rangers then saw the summoning of Pyramidas in all its glory. It made short work of the problem.

As the dust settled the pink Ranger spotted him and called out. Warily, the Gold Ranger turned and studied the team. He realized he felt contempt for their inability to handle Wolfbane without him. He didn't like the idea, but it suddenly altered his plans to reveal the truth about himself to the team.

"What do you want?" The other rangers were startled by the attitude of this new warrior. It was Adam who chose to answer. "We want you to join us. Come back to our headquarters and meet our mentor Zordon. Ok?"

Intrigued, he answered, "I'll accompany you, but after that display, if you want me to join up, you will need to prove yourselves to me."

At the power chamber Zordon questioned the Gold Ranger but was unable to make head or tail of him. Clearly, he had great power; and, just as clearly, he was using it on the side of justice. There was no written rule that said all earth rangers had to follow his authority. Still, he was curious and was somehow unsurprised to watch the new ranger studying the controls.

With a burst of speed the Gold Ranger hit several switches. In rapid order, the others were teleported out, a screen cut off the chamber and Alpha was deactivated. Zordon also had the feeling any recording devices were cut off.

"What is the meaning of this?" "You really want to know who I am? I severed all systems so there will be no record of this. I will trust you with my identity until such time as the others have earned the right to know; agreed?"

"Agreed. I will conceal your identity from the others unless it is vital. Is that acceptable?"

"What do you think?" Then he demorphed and Zordon was shocked speechless.

Reactivating the systems but putting them on a delay the Gold Ranger the teleported to Pyramidas. What a laugh. Like they would ever learn who he was. In his regular clothes nobody would notice him.

Weeks passed as he assisted the rangers and from their mounting frustration knew that Zordon was honoring his word. He must be bursting at the seams by now but the others were picking it up and getting better. It was time.

After the battle he confronted them again, this time on his terms. "Do you still desire to know who I truly am Rangers?" "Oh yeah. We figure you owe us after that stunt in the chamber and with Zordon. He won't say anything." Tommy was livid. Behind the faceplate he smirked. Time for the grand finale. "Then let's return to your power chamber."

Teleporting the Gold Ranger addressed Zordon. "I realize it hasn't been easy keeping my secret but I appreciate it. Now you will learn the truth." Powering down everybody, including Alpha 5 was stunned speechless. Finally, all Kat could say was, "Billy?"

Surprised? Wait until you see the origin of both ranger and zord.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

He sat alone in this chamber. The controls were light-years beyond anything even Zordon might understand. Bill had gone over them many times since gaining the Gold power and still had very little information he could glean. All he knew really, was that Pyramidas had come from somewhere outside the Milky Way galaxy. Billy was no slouch when it came to theoretical math but when it came to sending a pre-programmed machine across light-centuries, the very concept made his head swim.

The information in the computers gave evidence that whoever launched this had specifically targeted earth for the zeo power. They knew of the existence of the rangers. Billy had tried to explain the distance involved and the sophistication of the programming to get Pyramidas here but admittedly, only he among the rangers really grasped the theory.

Hearing of the new team had brought back the old rangers for a visit: good old fun-loving Zack; energetic Kimberly; Trini, calm and poised; and good old Jason, as determined as ever. It was ironic that even though they were no longer rangers they still wore the colors; so at Ernie's there were 2 people wearing each ranger color, except Rocky wore blue and Adam wore green. Tanya felt a little out of place as she was the only person who didn't know the former team, but a few minutes with Trini and they were chatting away like old friends.

Just a few days ago, Billy had revealed his ranger identity and they were still getting used to Billy being back; not only back but in possession of knowledge and technology that was beyond even their mentor. Even Dulcea had been intrigued when she heard about it but something troubled her; only Trini seemed to notice this but decided she was simply more sensitive to others. When asked to tour the zord carrier he replied, "It's not Disneyland guys. I'm still learning about the capabilities and seeing what I can do with it."

Later in the pilot chamber Billy relaxed. And remembered…remembered the birth of a new ranger….

He ran towards the signal, not caring if the others were in danger, just knowing he had to beat any enemies to the power. Some powers had a fail-safe, but if this wasn't one of them it would serve evil as well as good. He found this wonder of science as though it were waiting for him and when he touched the surface he was transported instantly within. Suspended unmoving within a golden light like amber was a staff. As he approached he saw a being that looked like him but composed of light.

Who are you? He had asked. I appear to all who seek the power as themselves. To prove worthy of the greatest power in the universe one must be free of the desire for power. How can that be? All beings desire power in some form. What happens if one is unworthy? They die when they approach the staff. A quick decision. I may die or I may dot, but if I don't at least try my friends are finished. Quickly he thrust his hand into the field and seized the staff. Why am I still alive? I do want the power. I confess I lied. The true test is putting others ahead of yourself. In other words self-sacrifice. Safe journey Gold Ranger.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

"Can none of you rid me of that meddlesome Gold Ranger? It wasn't enough that they had their friend using his intelligence from their base, now he has the power of a ranger and stronger than all of them!" King Mondo, ruler of the machine empire was having a fit and his oil pressure was skyrocketing. Klank began thinking seriously of the various means they had tried and how each had failed. Suddenly he was hit with inspiration.

"Yuir majesty, I think I have the solution. We have been attacking like the machines we are. What if we were to try understanding the emotions of these humans and see if this ranger has a weakness there?" "Excellent! Put the plan into operation immediately."

Klank spent the next several days studying Billy and his relationships with the other rangers. One thing he took great notice of: He acted oddly around some of the females, certainly than around the male rangers. Studying further, Klank pinned down four unique behavior points: when Billy was with Trini, Kimberly, Katherine and, surprisingly, Dulcea. Although nobody seemed to notice, since the master warrior spoke to Billy about the nature of the power and how it differed not only from the morphin aspects but from the other zeos as well, Dulcea would never admit that something about the young man struck a responsive chord in her, something she thought had been dead and buried centuries ago.

Klank had some interesting ideas. If the human is in love then he can't seem to make up his mind. Maybe we can use that. With time and experimentation he developed what he would bet would be the Gold Ranger's demise.

The rangers had noticed a quietness that was not normal for the machine empire and knew they would attack soon. However, they were determined to gain some 'downtime' before the battle began. Adam and Tanya were on a date and, except for Zack, the others were sparring at local dojo. Zack was still trying for Angela; this time it seemed as if he might succeed. That was when it went wrong.

Rather than attack Billy directly, he was shot with a dart guaranteed to upset the careful emotional balance so necessary to a healthy human and cause a breakdown. When he was found he was surrounded by crackling energies of various colors. Even Zordon looked worried; this was a new tactic the empire was using.

"What can be done Zordon?" For all of her wisdom and experience, for the first time in centuries, Dulcea was uncertain. And her apparent feelings for Billy only served to heighten the uncertainty.

"Can anything help Billy?" Trini was upset. Ever since learning of her fear of heights and protecting her secret she had felt a strong attraction, and now recognized something similar in the master warrior.

"I do not know. This form of attack is unlike the machine empire. Instead of a direct assault, they have simply incapacitated one ranger. This has me worried. I have no record of any tactic like this in any of my memory banks."

"Oh, Billy, why did this happen now?" Trini slowly placed her hand on Billy's shoulder; immediately the energy spiked and then mysteriously lowered a bit. Trini had pulled back reflexively but replaced her hand after seeing the contact had diminished the energy flows. Alpha 5 was going nuts. "Ay ay yai. Trini; somehow you made a connection with Billy. There is a lowering of the screen. But then it leveled off."

"What could have caused it?" On a whim she said, "Kim, put your hand on Billy ok? And don't freak." Kimberly wondered about her best friend's mental state at that point. "Ok." As before there was a spike and the disrupting energies took another dip even lower.

"I understand. There are unresolved friendships and issues with each of us. The machine empire is using Billy's own emotional state to destroy him." "So what do you suggest Trini? The energy screen is still killing him even though it may not be as strong." "I suggest me next."

Katherine stepped forward at that point. "I can't speak for your feelings or relationships but I love Billy Cranston with all my heart and I'm going to help save him if possible. Let's test your theory Trini." Putting actions to words she took Billy's face in both of her hands and watched the field surge again and, not surprisingly it dropped significantly. "He's still dying, just more slowly. What's left to try?"

"Just me." It was a simply statement, but it was full of dignity and warmth. Dulcea understood these young women and sympathized with them. It didn't help that she understood the looks not just in their eyes, but the shock Zordon must have felt. "I have felt also for the Gold Ranger. I long for the simple moments when we are together. What Billy thinks of me has never been discussed because it is my only fear: that he feels no love for me." The energy field fluctuated once, twice, three times, and shattered. He breathing eased and his vitals were stable.

Before these brave women could enjoy the victory and wrestle with the questions of their feeling the viewing globe went off. There were four monsters, and they looked like the four horseman. Worse, Zordon had said that the other rangers couldn't teleport in to do battle. What a mess. But once a ranger always a ranger and these women answered the call.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

Truly, Zordon had every right to be concerned. With no way for the other rangers to help these ladies were on their own. Dulcea quickly sized up their individual abilities and the foes they would face. Trini's description of them as the legendary four horsemen gave her pause but quickly made her decide.

"Trini, you must battle the horseman of War. Kim, Conquest must be beaten at all costs. Katherine, you must do battle with Famine." Kat was silent for a moment with horror dawning at the implication of her orders. "What about you, Dulcea?" "I am the master warrior of Phaedos. I will challenge Death itself; and pray I prove equal to the test."

Trini was hard-pressed in her battle and was left with no choice. She knew Trini Kwan could not win this fight; but she did know who could. Reaching into the pocket where it was kept she withdrew the morpher she had cared for and kept ready. Holding it aloft she cried out "SABER-TOOTHED TIGER!" In a moment she was clad in her familiar yellow uniform and ready for battle.

But battle was what War was about and she was losing ground quickly.

Whatever happens, Billy I love you

Kimberly was similarly fighting a losing battle with Conquest; conquest, after all, was about strategy and that was for Jason or Tommy not her. She had seen Trini and realized she had her own trick. Vaulting away from the horseman she cried out, "NINJA RANGER POWER NOW!" And when she touched ground she was clad in the familiar ninja robes of the pink crane. She was faster and more maneuverable, but would that be enough?

She struck and moved, employing hit and run tactics but she could swear he was almost amused. At one point she thought she had caught him careless, then realized he had baited her like a fish on a hook. It had been a long time since Kimberly Hart was afraid, but looking up she was well and truly frightened.

Stay safe Billy

Katherine was facing Famine and he was scary. Something about the thing suggested that it could destroy not just food around it but was capable of corrupting the meals you had already eaten. That she realized would destroy her vitality. Kat saw the more experienced rangers and knew she also had no choice. The battle was vital. Crossing her wrists to summon the power she cried out, "ZEO RANGER I, PINK!" Immediately she morphed into her armor and felt some reassurance that this would give her at least limited protection.

It was still nasty and Kat had no idea how long she would be able to fight the good fight without backup or some Zord capacity to help her. At the lowest point in her career as a ranger she felt well and truly screwed. It was only a matter of time.

I wish I had told you how much I care

As a master warrior Dulcea knew she could not have sent those girls to battle the worst of the four. She had the most experience and was the strongest fighter. She was also the only one who had no right to Billy's love. She was much older and not even from earth. But by the power, they would pay for what they were doing to this beautiful planet.

I faced many foes but could not face my own heart

What happened next shocked her speechless….


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5**

Earlier in the power chamber….

"Oooooh, what hit me?... Feels like an entire fleet of Megazords." Billy sat up slowly, shaking slightly as he did so. "Whoa, slow down Billy, the world can't spin forever." He looked around the chamber and had a VERY bad feeling about the place. "Where is everybody Zordon?"

"Observe the viewing globe and your questions will be answered." Billy saw these courageous warriors in their struggles and knew they would die. Even he couldn't be in four places at once… or could he? The beginnings of an idea started to form and Billy just hoped it wasn't the product of wishful thinking. "I'm going out now."

Teleporting out into the war zone, Billy took a moment to focus on the various Ranger powers he had possessed; he knew the key was there. Summoning up the Ninja/Ninjetti training and the gold power staff Billy literally blew himself up.

Before War could bring down the blow to kill her Trini thought she was mad. That looks like Billy in the old Blue Ranger uniform…but it can't be. But it was the Blue Ranger; he battled War and drove him away, finally planting his power lance inside and destroying the monster. "Billy?" Trini asked with wonder. "Yes…and no." came the reply.

Kim was being outclassed by Conquest but before her deathblow fell, he was attacked by a masked figure in blue robes. Kim was startled to note he even had the crest of the wolf on his chest. He fought with a fury that was controlled and seemed to even confuse Conquest. Ultimately, the second horseman fell. Turning to the fighter in blue she asked, "Billy?" Again the reply, "Yes…and no"

Zeo Ranger I was literally in pain. Famine's ability to destroy foodstuffs even in the body made her weak. She was done and she knew it. Before the scales could tip, however, she saw a gold flash. She remembered months ago when it appeared for the first time and it was Billy using the power again. She was starting to get her wind back as the monster's power faded. Using a gold rush the ranger destroyed Famine and the effects of its evil. "Billy?" And for the third time the reply came: "Yes…and no."

But it was Dulcea who received the greatest shock of all. The one who tried to claim her from Death looked like Billy, but very different. He wore the blue tights of the ranger suit; the white boots of the Gold Ranger; the robed tunic of the blue ninja; she could even see the wolf crest on him; but he also sported the shield of the Gold Ranger. Around his forehead was a blue headband. This was Billy but far more disciplined and he attacked Death like a natural disaster.

It was never a contest. He moved as though he had spent years mastering system after system of combat and strategy. Ultimately, he disarmed the monster and killed Death with his own scythe. Clearly it was Billy's face, but the master warrior of Phaedos had no clue what was happening. "Billy?" "Yes… and no." Amazingly, each rescue had happened AT THE SAME TIME.

Each warrior began a mad sprint towards a center and the Gold Ranger held up his staff. The other three grasped the staff firmly and concentrated. Bolts of blue, gold and white played about them, then a quick discharge. When the smoke cleared they found Billy on the ground in a daze. "Quickly, we must get him to the power chamber, immediately!"

Upon awakening, Billy was surrounded by the four women he had rescued and the other rangers who had been blocked from the fight. "In all the centuries I have never seen anything like today. Billy, you could have been killed; the machine empire almost finished you today and that battle SHOULD have. So why are you still breathing?" Dulcea was furious. She knew she was making a fool of herself but found she didn't care. She wanted to know how he did what he did and what it was, precisely. She also knew she would have mourned him to her dying day if he had perished. She also could tell the other three felt the same way.

"You taught with the Great Power anything is possible correct? I accepted that premise and used the Gold power staff to access the energy needed. Essentially, I pulled my past selves from the timeline to assist in the battle while ensuring they had the skills." "If that is so, Billy, who was the fourth I observed?" Zordon was obviously curious also. "Haven't you guessed yet? He was the most difficult and dangerous because he doesn't exist yet. I had to pull him from the future. I found a potential timeline where I exist as a morphin master and drew him back to fight. It was the only option and I glad that my gamble paid off."

Zordon looked shocked at the very idea. "A morphin master?" Kat asked. "How is that possible? I mean, how does that theory work?" "In theory, there are a given number of outcomes to a given situation based on certain variables. Since I am still alive and possess the power, there are potential timelines in the future where this is possible. I simply pulled the strongest future version of myself I could find, and I will confess, the effort almost finished me."

Every ranger, and even Zordon, looked a little awed by the explanation. Dulcea understood; what awed her was that he cared enough to risk his very existence for the four of them. She smiled slightly at that point. "A morphin master, huh? You are certainly ambitious."

Billy had faced monsters. He had even faced his own demons when relinquishing the yellow crystal to Tanya. But he dreaded what was coming next. He looked around the chamber and saw her eyes; he felt the connection that had eluded him for a long time. "I love you with all my heart." Even as her heart swelled, Billy was aware of three other hearts breaking.

I know what I said but there didn't seem to be much interest in the outcome. Although I have certain opinions about who 'she' is, you can file this ending under "the lady or the tiger."

The next story in the series will be 'phantom faces'. I'm exploring the identity of the Phantom Ranger.


End file.
